


Let me love your insecurities

by Nataoi



Series: Loving Peter B. Parker [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Concerned Wade Wilson, Depressed Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Parker, Light Angst, M/M, Past Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Wade Wilson Helps Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataoi/pseuds/Nataoi
Summary: Peter B. Parker was best friends with Wade, at least he was until Mary Jane broke up with him and left him isolating himself from everyone, including Wade.After a solid 6 months Wade forces himself into Peters apartment and is greeted by the sight of an insecure and very depressed Peter Parker. Can Wade help Peter or is Peter too far gone?
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Loving Peter B. Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711369
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Let me love your insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, so there is not enough Fanfic of Wade comforting an insecure Peter B. Parker so here I am, writing this, which I'm actually turning into a series so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Also this Fanfic does include sex, I'm not the best at writing smut, this is my first time writing gay smut actually so don't expect a lot. But yeah let's get into the story!

Wade was done. He couldn't take not seeing Peter anymore, it had been 6 months since their last talk, the talk where Peter had ordered him to give him space. Well Wade thinks the younger man has had enough space by now, which has brought him to his current position; Staring into a pitch black room with the sound of sobbing echoing around the room. 

"Petey? You okay in here?" 

And then the sound of sniffling took over as a shadowed figure suddenly shifted from across the room. 

"Wade... I told you to give me space" croaked out the voice of a certain arachnid. 

"Yeah and space isn't usually 6 months Petey-pie, you can't just keep hiding away coz of fucking MJ dumping you" 

A sudden pathetic sob rung through the room followed by a; "Thanks for the reminder" 

"Cmon Pete, just give me the chance to cheer you up at least" Wade didn't miss a beat as he fumbled for the light switch, once he found it the room flickered to life, revealing numerous pizza boxes and fast food wrappers lying around along with a distressed looking Peter, laying across a tear and food-stained beanbag, staring up at Wade. 

"Turn that off... Please..." 

"Not gonna happen, you can't live in darkness baby boy" 

Within seconds Wade was knelt beside Peter, causing the younger man to hastily pick himself up and launch himself to the bathroom, locking the door quicker then you could say "Chimichangas". 

"Peter! You can't hide away forever for fucks sake!" 

"I-I'm not, just give me a minute!" 

So Wade did and exactly a minute later Peter walked back out, suspiciously more confident. "What were you doing?" Wade immediately questioned Peter as he casually strolled out of the bathroom as if nothing had occurred. 

"Nothing, just needed to pee" 

"Okay?" 

"So movie?" 

"Obviously" 

And hours later the two were onto their second movie, leaning against each other on the couch as if the 6 month break didn't happen. Another few minutes later the two had accidentally brushed hands against each others thighs and then all the past sexual tension had come to present and their bodies were pressed together in a steamy make out session. Moans steadily beating the TV in volume. But as Wade slipped his hand under Peter's shirt he felt the lace of a painfully tight corset instead of Peter's smooth milky skin. 

"Pete..." 

"Uh... Yeah?" 

"Is this what I think it is?" 

"If it is... How would you react?" 

"Now that just depends on the situation baby boy, either you were planning on seducing me or someone's trying to hide a little extra weight, or both, let's find out shall we?" 

And suddenly Wade was pulling the corset off of Peter despite his numerous protests, letting his newly bigger stomach fall loose. Wade let out a heavy sigh "Pete... Baby boy... You know you don't need to be insecure around me right?" 

Peter bit his lip anxiously in reply and soon after Wade was lifting Peter's head up with his scarred hand "Listen Peter, I have had the biggest crush on you since I first witnessed your bea-utiful butt swinging across the city, I don't care if you've gained a little extra weight, you're still Petey to me, so don't you dare try hiding parts of yourself from me, okay?" Peter felt tears prick at his eyes as he quickly shifted his eye sight to the floor.

"Okay... That goes to you too, I don't want you to hide your face or any part of your self from me either"

"It's a deal baby boy, also may I add that you had that shit on waaaaaay too tight, don't damage your body like that Sweetums" Wade advised as he gently stroked his calloused hand along Peter's reddened skin "I mean look at all these red marks, you've had that thing on for over 3 hours?" Peter timidly nodded and Wade let out yet another sigh, slightly softer then the last one and pulled Peter in for another kiss. The kiss became more passionate as Wade slipped his tongue into Peters mouth and their tongues began to fight for dominance, sharing each others air. 

As moaning filled the room, once again overtaking the volume of the TV, Wade slowly pulled off of Peter's mouth. "I love you Petey... Hah... So fucking... Mm... Much..." the mercenary assured the hero through pants. "I love you... So much... Too Wade..." the hero replied through more pants. Within seconds Wade was left laying naked on the couch below a still fully clothed Peter.

"Pete, I don't know if you knew this, but if one person is naked when you're about to have sex with them, it's usually a sign for the other person to get naked as well"

"R-right... Yeah, I-I know that" Peter awkwardly tore his jeans and boxers off together and threw them to the floor, straight after proceeding to lay kisses upon Wades neck. "Yeahhh, as nice as this is Pete, the shirt has got to go..." and just like that Peter was sitting fully up and crossing his arms over his stomach. Wade sighed, concern clearly shown on his face, "Pete, what did I say literal minutes ago?"  
"Not to hide parts of myself..." Peter replied, tears threatening to spill down his face yet again and suddenly a hand was gently patting him on the shoulder "Look Pete, what if I take the shirt off for you?" with that Peter slowly nodded and almost immediately Wade was undoing the buttons on the cock-blocking shirt and slowly peeling it off and chucking it in the direction of all the other discarded clothes. 

Now with a fully undressed Peter in front of him Wades eyes hungrily roamed his body, causing a moan to slip out from his own mouth. "Mmmnnn... You're so fucking pretty baby boy... Come here" Wade held his arms out for Peter to sink into and Peter hesitantly complied. "Now Pete... " the Mercs hands landed upon Peter's ass as he began to softly grope both cheeks "Should we continue? I can make you feel just as pretty as you actually are, no more insecurities around me or anyone else, although after this I hope I'm the only one who actually gets to see you naked" Peter let out a low chuckle at that last part and smirked up at Wade "Bedroom, now" and with that the Merc was grinning and picking up Peter bridal style, bringing him into yet another heated kiss and tossing him onto Peters double bed. 

Peter moaned as he landed roughly on the bed, soon being cut off by Wades lip hungrily pressing against his again. Wade quickly fished around in Peters bedside cabinet for lube, finding it reasonably quickly as it was kept in a similar place to his own one back at his house. The two reluctantly tore their lips apart, prepping themselves for probably the best sex of their lives. Well so far. More, possibly even more amazing, sex sessions were bound to take place between them after this one. 

After a few minutes of prep Wade found himself pushing into Peter's tight hole, enveloping himself in the warm, wet space. "Ahn...! Fuck Petey... You feel just as good-- Wait, no, better then you did in all my fantasies..." Peter moaned out Wades name in reply, urging the man on top of him to move and Wade took the hint, beginning to slowly move inside of Peter. "Ahnnn! F-Fuuuck Wade, harder... Faster... Please... Fuck me into this god damn mattress!" Wade happily complied, thrusting harder and faster and even deeper into Peters ass. After a few more thrusts Peter was cumming with Wades name on his lip, the way that Peter clenched around Wades cock caused Wade to cum shortly after, him too screaming Peters name. 

The two collapsed next to each other, the moaning being replaced with rapid panting. "Fuuuuck, that was perfect..." Wade claimed and Peter sighed in agreement adding on with a breathless claim, "... Yeah, best sex I've had in years actually..." which caused a cocky smirk to form on the Mercenarys face, "Sooo, does this make us boyfriends?" and Peter smiled softly at the older man "I guess it does" 

"Well then I'm moving in" Wade remarked as he sat up, excitement coursing through his veins "You're what!? Wade you can't just move in like that"  
"Yes I can and yes I will, I mean someone's gotta help keep you're delicious ass secure, I know for a fact that I'm not gonna let you fall into a pit of insecurity again", with that Peter smiled and within a few days Wade had managed to officially move in with Peter.


End file.
